Ambulaquasaurus
Ambulaquasaurus cristarufus, meaning "Red-crest Water-walk-lizard", is a species of dinosaur that is found on Skull Island. The animal is described in the book "The World of Kong: A Natural History of Skull Island" (2005). Biology Ranging in length from 10-14 feet long and weights 200kg, 5 feet at the hip, Ambulaquasaurus looks a lot like Peracerdon, except it has a heavier body. The head is long and narrow, the forearms have large claws, and the long tail is used for balance. Along the spine are a series of reddish fins. Ambulaquasaurus is a greenish blue bipedal theropod of about 10–14 feet (3 to 3.9 meters) long. It is lightly built, which betrays its dromaeosaur ancestry. The skull is markedly different from its ancestors and appears to have adapted for catching fish; the jaws are long and practically toothless except for forward-facing, needle-like teeth placed at the front of the mouth. These are ideal for catching fish and resemble those of the fish-eating gharial from Asia. Ambulaquasaurus also has several thin, orange crests on its skull and back, which look slightly similar to the dorsal fins of some fish, although their function is unknown; they might play a role in mating rituals or communication. Ecology Ambulaquasaurus is the freshwater waterway analog to Peracerdon. A large wading dinosaur, Ambulaquasaurus wades out into fast-moving streams and rivers to snatch fish up to three feet in length. They are found all over Skull Island, with a habitat ranging from coastal marshes, to rivers, to tiny side-streams. Rapids are a favorite spot for Ambulaquasaurus, and they will gather there in time for migratory runs, each Ambulaquasaurus taking up a favored spot. Arguments over who gets what spot are quickly resolved with growls and displays of their reddish dorsal crests.Though related to the vicious hunter Venatosaurus saevidicus, Ambulaquasaurus is a less threatening fish eater.A dedicated fish eater, Ambulaquasaurus was a slender theropod related to the Venatosaurus species. With long limbs and an elongated, needle-toothed snout, the predator ideally suited to life as a fisher. Strong enough to resist most rivers, Ambulaquasaurus will wade out into a rushing river, using overhanging vegetation, cliffs, and polarized membranes over the eyes to cut down on surface glare, allowing them to find and snap up fish of all sizes.Specialized eyes minimized the effect of glare on the water. Cunningly, they chose hunting spots that were shaded by cliffs or overhanging vegetation to further cut down reflections that might impede their ability to spot fish below the surface. Adapted to pin slippery, fast-moving fish, the jaws were similar to the crocodilian gharial of Asia. Even fish almost 3 feet were no match for the bite of Ambulaquasaurus, with its lighting reflexes and eyesight every bit as keen as the edge on its teeth. The World Of Kong Book gives it 1/2 running, and 8/16 swimming. Its scaled skin gives it damage resistance. Ambulaquasaurus are nevertheless powerful enough to hunt in deeper, faster-flowing rivers where the current is too strong for smaller fish eaters. They often pick shadowy spots (under cliffs, for instance) which reduce the amount of reflected sunlight on the water surface. Their eyes are also adapted to minimize the glare's effect on the accuracy of their vision. Ambulaquasaurus has also learned the timing of the migration of the Sparkleside fish. When these fish travel from the estuaries near Skull Island's shores to the inland pools where they spawn, several Ambulaquasaurus will certainly be following their path. The Ambulaquasaurus usually prefer large fish, but sometimes they catch large batches of smaller fish. The largest of the wading dinosaurs, Ambulaquasaurus's were strong enough to be able to wade deep into fast-moving water to snap up prey that other fishers were either too small to subdue or found it too difficult to reach. They hunted throughout the island, from the coastal marsh, up the fast-flowing rivers, and into the tiny tributary streams. A particular specialty of the species was waiting next to rapids to snap up the Skull Island freshwater mullet species Micocallum, or Sparklesides, as they made their way up and down the river. Living in the estuary most of the year, Sparklesides spawned in inland pools, forcing them to make the perilous journey upstream and back every breeding season. Ambulaquasaurus's timed their arrival at the rapids to be ready and waiting when the first fish headed upriver, each dinosaur taking up position in a traditional spot. Displays and growls were usually enough to sort out issues of dominance and fights over prime fishing sites quickly, permitting all concerned to concentrate on the business of catching fish. See also List of King Kong creatures Category:Skull island Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores